Juntos forjando un nuevo destino
by Meche23 Andrew
Summary: Las cosas parecían estar en perfecta normalidad en ese hermoso mundo que habían ayudado a salvar, pero por ordenes de sus genios fueron regresadas a Céfiro, qué nuevas aventuras vivirán, serán capaces de vencer de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

**Juntos forjando un nuevo destino**

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes o la mayoría de ellos son propiedad del grupo CLAMP, no son utilizados con fines de lucro, sólo es para nuestra diversión.

 **Capítulo 1: De regreso a Céfiro ¿un nuevo enemigo?**

Habían pasado ya 4 años de la última vez que habían visto a sus amigos y deseaban tanto el poder hacerlo, en especial una chica de cabellos azules que no había tenido la oportunidad de sincerarse con el dueño de su corazón, aunque pensándolo bien la había desaprovechado y sufría por ello, si tan sólo hubiera tenido el valor de decirle a Clef como ella solía llamarlo que lo amaba como sus amigas hicieron con Paris y Latis, pero ya era tarde ya que habían intentado tantas veces volver a Céfiro sin lograrlo.

Cierta noche mientras dormía en sueños escucho la voz de Ceres y enseguida fue a la torre de Tokio, en donde ya estaban Lucy y Anais que también habían sido llamadas por sus genios y que fueron transportadas al Castillo, pareciendo en sus habitaciones, ellas se fijaron al pasillo y sonrieron la verse de nuevo en ese maravilloso mundo, se abrazaron llenas de felicidad, sus genios les habían llevado ropa y cosas que podrían ocupar pues esta vez tardarían en volver a casa y eso se notaba, a la mañana siguiente se arreglaron para entrar al comedor, las tres juntas bajaron y se miraron nerviosas la una a la otra y antes de que intentaran abrir, las puertas lo hacían por si solas dejando atónitos a todos, pues no creían que ellas regresarían de nuevo y menos luciendo tan hermosas, el primero en recibirlas con una inmensa alegría fue Gurú Clef, que se acercó a abrazarlas, ya no era ese pequeño que aparentaba 10 años, ahora era un joven de 24 años muy apuesto y muy bien formado, dejando a Marina asombrada, el percibió la forma en que lo miraba y su sonrojo al verse descubierta en su escrutinio.

También te extrañe mi niña -le sonrió Clef abrazándola nuevamente- como no imaginas – le susurró al oído y esto la hizo estremecer, será que también siente algo por mí, se preguntaba la joven sin querer romper el abrazo- siento lo mismo que tú –dijo adivinando sus pensamientos- en sueños siempre te lo decía ¿recuerdas? – Preguntó sin dejar de verla- siempre estuve contigo, te vi crecer y convertirte en esta hermosa mujer que eres, te vi esforzarte en tus estudios y superarte y sufrí contigo siempre Marina.

Mariana se sonrojo y solo pudo decirle -Perdóname por no decirlo antes de irme, pero yo no merezco que una persona tan importante se fije en mi – bajo la mirada- además aquí en tu mundo debes tener muchas pretendientes Clef –suspiro.

No hay nadie mejor para mí que tu Marina –sonrió y la condujo a la mesa, donde ya estaban sus amigas una a lado del príncipe Paris y la otra al lado de Latis su mano derecha.

Clef presidía la mesa y con él su joven amada, después de un largo silencio, Caldina, Ascot, Ráfaga, Presea y para sorpresa de las guerreras Esmeralda y Zagato, las saludaron y comenzaron una amena conversación, la cena transcurrió en completa calma y al terminar fueron llevadas a sus respectivas habitaciones, donde había ropa para ellas parte de lo que ellas habían alcanzado a llevar por aviso de sus genios, se dispusieron a descansar así como el resto de los presentes.

Para sorpresa de todos no había razón aparente para su regreso y el que sus propios genios las hayan regresado de nuevo, aunque para ser sinceros a quién le importaba, lo importante era estar juntos de nuevo y sobre todo ser felices y compartir ese nuevo inicio, se decían cada uno de los presentes en el castillo en esos momentos ya en sus respectivas camas.

Ellos eran observados por una sombra que desapareció su energía para no ser descubierta, era Alanis que tenía nuevos aliados y que no dejaría que esos jóvenes fueran felices por ningún motivo, se cobraría con lágrimas de sangre cada una de las humillaciones recibidas en el pasado, cuando Devoner creyó acabar con ella fue rescatada precisamente por el ser más poderoso y vengativo que jamás hubiera imaginado, ese ser era el príncipe Diamante que no era nadie más que el lado negativo del Espíritu de Céfiro, mejor conocido como Gurú Clef, era una réplica exacta nadie podría diferenciarlos, a excepción de sus vestiduras nada más los podía distinguir, era una lástima que un joven tan apuesto tuviera un corazón tan negro como el príncipe Diamante.

Alanis después de ver como todos en el Castillo se disponían a descansar, volvió con las nuevas noticias al lado de su nuevo amo y este comenzó a desarrollar la primera parte de su plan, este consistía en devolver a la vida al primogénito de su hermano Gurú Clef, tenía que llamarlo de alguna manera se decía a sí mismo, fue a la bóveda secreta del mundo al que Clef lo había desterrado y a través de un fuerte conjuro devolvía el alma del príncipe Céfiro, por suerte su hermano había enterrado ese pasado aterrador no recordado nada de su pasado doloroso, Clef tenía la habilidad de recordar sólo lo que deseaba y lo que lo entristecía lo dejaba en el olvido así que sería muy fácil usar a su sobrino para destruir todo.

Todo parecía marchar a la perfección, más nunca pensó que el príncipe Céfiro conocía la historia de la parte negativa de su padre y mucho menos que le sería tan difícil controlarlo, ya que al despertar, abandonó su cuerpo para ocultarse en el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa que había jurado protegerlo y rezar por él y su padre, de esta manera fueron pasando los días, los meses y los años, en plena paz y tranquilad, pues para que Diamante pudiera realizar su plan tenía que encontrar al príncipe y era una tarea muy complicada tratándose de un ser sobrenatural tan poderoso por ser mitad Valar y mitad humano, además nunca le cruzo por la mente que su joven sobrino sería capaz de esconderse en una mujer tan frágil como aparentaba ser la sacerdotisa Serenity, hermana menor de Zagato y Latis.

Por otro lado, Marina, Gurú Clef, Lucy, Latis, París y Anais, habían decidido casarse en una ceremonia múltiple, después de una relación de 2 años, en los cuales habían fortalecido esa relación y deseaban concretar su deseo de vivir juntos por siempre con el rito acostumbrado en Céfiro, quien se haría cargo de organizar dicho evento sería la siempre activa Caldina con la ayuda de presea de Presea, además de que aprovecharían para renovar votos ellas con sus respectivos esposos, ese sería el evento del siglo según la emocionada Bailarina e ilusionista, pero nadie sabía lo que se aproximaba a ellos, esa paz no duraría tanto tiempo y en cuanto Céfiro volviera a su cuerpo, iniciaría el principio del fin.

Continuará….

Por favor chicos manden sus reviews, su opinión es de gran importancia para mejorar los trabajos que realizó, gracias de antemano por todo y hasta pronto, sé que este capítulo no es muy extenso, pero es una breve introducción a este fic, espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Juntos forjando un nuevo destino**

 **DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad del grupo CLAMP** **.**

 **Capítulo 2: Una aparente paz**

Los días pasaban rápido y cada uno estaba inmerso en sus propias ocupaciones, mientras las jóvenes guerreras, de dedicaban a tomarse las medidas y a preparar sus mejores galas con ayuda de sus amigas para la boda, aunque no podían negar que la ausencia de sus jóvenes novios les hacían falta en especial Marina que una noche en que notó a Gurú Clef muy extraño decidió ir a visitarlo, pues no podía dormir tranquila sin saber que le sucedía.

Al entrar en la habitación vio todo obscuro, pero escuchó la inconfundible voz de su novio, que se hablaba al parecer así mismo pues la voz que percibía era idéntica a la del joven mago, se acercó pero sus ojos no podían ver nada, al parecer él se había protegido con un campo de energía o algo pasaba, cuando por fin termino la conversación que no logró comprender, entonces lo vio caer al suelo justo frente a ella.

Lo ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó a su cama, se veía agotado y se podía notar que estaba muy débil, lo recostó y cobijo como si lo hiciera con un hijo, se veía tan lindo así se decía a sí mismo, tan concentrada estaba en su escrutinio que jamás se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierta –Marina te gusta lo que vez - dijo con una sensual voz el joven que acababa de abrir sus ojos.

La chica avergonzada se volteó hacia otro lado – mucho Clef - dijo con voz temblorosa –tú y tu gran bocota- pensó la joven peliazul.

Clef tomó entonces el rostro de Marina e hizo que lo viera de frente –no te avergüences mi niña- sonrió acercándose a su rostro - a mí también me gusta lo que veo y no imaginas cuanto – le dijo besándola, ella correspondió al beso sonriendo, al parecer se había recuperado de lo que fuera que le había pasado y eso la alegraba.

Clef se separó de ella sólo para tomar aire, cuando volvió a besarla lo hizo de una manera mucho más demandante, en un principio ella se asustó, pero después correspondió de la misma manera, en ese momento se dio cuenta que si no paraban ya no podrían hacerlo pues su cuerpo cada vez le parecía más ajeno a ella, pero quién quería detenerlo, al menos ella no lo deseaba.

Fue entonces cuando la poca cordura que le quedaba a Gurú Clef lo hizo reaccionar – lo siento Marina yo…- fue interrumpido por los cálidos labios de la chica que tenía frente a él –no digas nada Clef – le susurro mientras seguía el beso.

Segura que es lo que quieres –le preguntó –aún puedo detenerme mi niña – la miró pero ella por respuesta le dio un nuevo beso y pasó sus manos por detrás de su cuello, entonces él comprendió que su guerrera del agua lo deseaba tanto como él, comenzó a desabotonar le vestido que en esos momentos portaba la joven y bajando sus besos por su cuello llegó hasta sus suaves hombros y al ir bajando el vestido los beso y después llego al escote de su bra que ya estaba totalmente descubierto, dejando caer el vestido hasta la cintura, Mariana sólo gemía y pronunciaba su nombre, la estaba volviendo completamente loca.

El joven con sus manos desabrocho y quito la prenda que cubría los senos de la chica y entonces comenzó a besarlos y lamerlos, estos reaccionaron al contacto con su boca e hicieron que la joven comenzará a gemir con más fuerza aferrándose al joven de sus sueños, él se separó un poco para dejarla sobre la cama y entonces poder terminar su trabajo, de esta manera la contemplo por unos segundo y enseguida termino de sacarle el vestido y sintió reaccionar aquella parte de su anatomía la contemplar a tan hermosa chica, con sus labios termino de quitar la prenda que le quedaba y fue entonces cuando ella se incorporó y con manos temblorosas quito la pijama del mago y lo vio sólo en ropa interior, de inmediato se sonrojo al ver la erección del joven y entonces quito lo único que no dejaba ver completo el hermoso cuerpo de su novio.

Te gusta lo que ves –dijo juguetón ya que Marina no le quitaba los ojos de encima, aún con su vergüenza lo recorría para grabar en su mente cada rincón de tan hermoso joven – mí niña te gusta lo que vez…

Marina sólo asintió no podía formular palabra alguna, fue entonces cuando supo que no había marcha atrás y que sería por fin de él y solo de él para siempre –Te amo Clef- susurro antes de que él se acomodará entre sus piernas y la comenzará a besar de nuevo.

Lentamente Clef comenzó a penetrarla, hasta que se topó con la barrera de ella, fue cuando viéndola a los ojos le preguntó –confías en mi Marina- ella sintió y se aferró a su cuerpo –pronto pasará- le dijo al entrar completamente en ella y se quedó quieto unos minutos limpiando con sus labios unas pequeñas lagrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos, por el dolor que sentía, cuando al fin el dolor paso, ella comenzó a mover sus caderas, al sentirla moverse él comenzó a entrar y salir de ella, pronto en esa habitación sólo se escuchaban gemidos de placer, sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos y se movía a la par en busca del tan ansiado clímax que no se hizo esperar, ella se quedó relajada sobre su pecho y ambos durmieron plácidamente esa noche.

Entrada la madrugada Gurú Clef empezó a moverse agitadamente y Mariana despertó enseguida –amor despierta- le dijo asustada –qué te pasa- fue entonces cuando vio salir de su cuerpo a un joven que vestía de la misma forma que él sólo de color negro, color que su Clef detestaba – quién rayos eres tú, qué haces aquí- le dijo cubriéndose.

Preciosa para qué te cubres –le dijo Diamante con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro- si hiciste el amor conmigo – se acercó a besar su cuello- que suerte la de mi hermanito, encontró a una hebra hermosa – le dijo mientras que se separaba al ver que Gurú Clef despertaba – por fin despiertas – le dijo desapareciendo del lugar dejando escuchar en el viento una sonora carcajada y una frase que ambos escucharon a lo lejos -eres mía Marina, sólo mía.

En ese momento Gurú Clef miró a Marina y supo que parte de ese enorme deseo que los hizo actuar de esa manera no había sido sólo de él – lo siento Marina – le dijo verdaderamente apenado por la situación, en la conversación que había tenido con Diamante él se había metió en su cuerpo y por eso se desmayó, Mariana también comprendió el porqué del desmayó y de esa forma tan desinhibida de actuar de Clef.

Clef mi amor lo siento yo… -no terminó la oración ya que él no se lo permitió y la beso de nuevo para borrar los besos de Diamante de sus labios.

Fuiste mía Marina – le dijo viendo sus ojos- aunque él estaba dentro de mi fuiste mía porque fue mi cuerpo el que te hizo el amor, fue mi alma la que te protegió, fue mi corazón el que te amo - la volvió a besar y te protegeré de él, te lo juro Marina.

Marina lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos –gracias Clef tu eres mi todo, eso jamás lo dudes – fue así como se quedaron abrazados el resto del tiempo, cada uno pensando en lo sucedido y en el nuevo enemigo al cual se enfrentaban.

Pero todo había regresado a la normalidad y hasta ese día jamás se había vuelto a presentar Diamante, al menos no físicamente pero si en las continuas pesadillas de ambos que estará tramando pensaba la joven mientras sus amigas intentaban saber su opinión sobre el vestido que usaría el día del anuncio de su compromiso, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Entonces al ver que no reaccionaba decidieron dejar eso para otro momento y se fueron al jardín donde las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, pero de ella no sacaron respuesta alguna y eso sí que las preocupaba, que era lo que le sucedía y qué le pasaba al mago, tenían días actuando muy raro y al parecer casi no dormían, pero ambos eran unas tumbas, se dijeron todos cuando ya estaban reunidos y ellos no aparecían para la cena.

Cuando ellos llegaron se percataron de que aunque estaban tomados de la mano no la mirada se dirigían y ambos estaban cabizbajos, fue entonces cuando Caldina después de terminada la cena no aguantó más – ahora los dos me van a decir qué demonios sucede o les aseguro que jamás les volveré a dirigir la palabra- todos estaban hartos ya de esa actitud pero no se imaginaban que la respuesta que recibirían los dejaría helados...

Continuará…..


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: ¿Una nueva amenaza?

El príncipe Diamante, la parte negativa que expulsé de mi ser hace cientos de años ha vuelto -contestó un nervioso Gurú Clef- y viene por todo lo que yo más amo.

Todos los presentes lo miraban con cierta incredulidad, con la excepción de la joven guerrera del agua que tomó en ese momento la palabra.

Es verdad - hizo una breve pausa- yo también lo he visto, es idéntico a Clef, la única diferencia es el color de su ropa.

Todos estaban atónitos ante tal noticia, era acaso el mismo caso de Luz y Lucy.

Como si Clef les leyera la mente les respondió a la pregunta que se hacían - no es lo mismo que con Luz, en este caso arrojé por mi propia voluntad toda la maldad que había en mí y al igual que yo esa maldad creo un cuerpo, es como si fuera mi hermano gemelo -trató de explicar- somos dos seres completamente diferentes en su espíritu y personalidad, pero idénticos físicamente.

Rayos Gurú Clef -dijo Paris viéndolo a los ojos - cuándo demonios pensabas decirnos sobre su existencia.

Paris -lo reto Anais- no lo trates así, debe ser difícil para él no crees.

Vamos Anais, no hablas en serio -dijo molesto por la situación - puede matarnos un sujeto idéntico a él y lo defiendes.

Paris, perdona por no haber dicho nada -lo miró fijamente - pero una vez que lo expulsé de mí y que lo desterré, me vi obligado a hacerme olvidar todo aquello.

Pero el día que se presentó ante mi y luego ante Marina pude recordar muchas cosas y otras aún no las recuerdo, en verdad lo siento - dijo mientras seguía sosteniendo la mano de Marina -su aparición fue hace ya varios días por eso nos vemos así porque en sueños nos atormenta.

Latis por primera vez en toda la noche habló con su tono serio de siempre - lo siento Gurú Clef- suspiró - es tan fuerte como tú - le preguntó.

Así es amigo -fijó sus ojos en los del joven espadachín- lamentablemente es tan fuerte o tal vez más que yo pues se alimenta de la maldad de los corazones, del odio, del rencor y del miedo-respondió mirándole a los ojos unos instantes para luego tomar la mano de su amada-

Calma amor ya todo estará bien ya no estamos solos en esto tenemos a nuestros amigos- dijo Marina apretando ligeramente la mano de Clef.

La comida continuó su rumbo y los rostros de los jóvenes ya estaban más relajados pues tenían el apoyo de los que los querían y querían verlos felices, Marina y Clef se levantaron y fueron a dar una vuelta por el jardín ya que querían estar solos unos minutos.

Quita esa cara amor ya todo va a estar bien, no dejaré que nadie ni nada te haga daño me entiendes amor- susurró tomando su cintura entre sus manos teniendo recuerdos de la noche anterior, Marina se ruborizó al instante- Clef…-susurró poniendo sus manos en sus ante brazos- lo sé pero debo reconocer que temo perderte, temo despertar y no tenerte… temo que ganen ellos o en este caso gane él- le miró a los ojos dando un abrazo fuertemente como si fuera el último antes de perderlo para siempre.

Clef no sabía porque sentía una puntada en su pecho, pues era la vida de Marina la que estaba en sus manos y no podía jugar con eso, él no se lo permitiría ni por un momento que a su azulada la lastimaran, preferiría morir antes de verla sufrir, sus cuerpos se abrazaron el uno a otro alzando perfectamente, el abrazo duro más de lo normal luego de unos largos minutos Clef se disculpó con Marina, ya que quería dormir un poco, está acepto y lo dejó ir, besando sus labios por lo que para ella sería la última vez.

Todos en la casa estaban distraídos por el matrimonio, pero en secreto ellos sabían que el matrimonio debían de postergarlo un tiempo, así por cuenta de todos y por intentar hacer sentir bien a Marina y a Clef se postergaría el matrimonio por unos cuantos meses.

Amor?-dijo entrando Marina a su cuarto y quitando sus zapatos, ya que se iba a dar un baño para distraerse, Clef no respondió, ella pensó que debía de estar en su oficina por lo que no se preocupó, Marina se comenzó a desvestir quedando completamente desnuda mirándose frente al espejo.

Prometo no mirar si la señorita no grita- apareció Diamante detrás de ella, con sus manos en ojos para no mirar y cumpliendo su palabra.

Qué... qué …. Haces acá tú..!-dijo cubriéndose con sus manos rápidamente eh intentando alcanzar la toalla para cubrirse, pero Diamante alcanzó a tomar la toalla primero que ella- cuál es el apuro si debes de verte bien de esa forma- abrió sus ojos pero no para ver su cuerpo, si no para mirar los ojos de la chica cumpliendo su palabra.

Para que veas que soy un caballero – extendió su mano con la toalla en dirección hacia ella para que se cubriera.

Gracias…-ella lo miró y tomó la toalla poniéndosela en el cuerpo con desconfianza- que le has hecho a Clef-se iba escapando hacia la puerta cuando Diamante la tomó de la cintura acorralándola con cuidado.

Nada no le he hecho nada, él está en su despacho descansando creo que esta con una chica o algo asi por lo que escuche cuando pase por afuera- una sonrisa se fijó en sus labios y el cuerpo de Marina se tensó - quizás está hablando de lo que está pasando contigo-ella se molestó un poco e intentó sacar los brazos del cuerpo de ella pero fue un poco imposible, ya que él no tenía la menor intención de quitarlos.

Bueno… esperaré fuera para que puedas terminar la ducha - le giño un ojo sonriendo y se acercó para dejar un beso en su frente, Marina se quedó plasmada ante tal movimiento, ya que se supone que él debía de ser malvado, no pudo ni meterse a la ducha, debido a la duda que tenía en su mente por saber más de él y por qué actuaba de esa forma.

Ahora dime qué quieres, por qué presentarse de esta forma y …-sacudió su cabeza y sentó a su lado- quiero saber dime ahora oh juro …-no alcanzó a hablar cuando Diamante cerró sus labios en un beso tierno y lento lo que era extraño en él y no era lo que Marina pensada –Diamante...-susurró intentando quitárselo de encima pero una parte de ella sabía que aunque no fuera Clef tenía algo en especial este chico.

Perdóname Marina –tomó sus manos- tú eres importante aunque no lo sepas te he seguido por todo este tiempo y aunque no me creas no soy malo como te lleno la cabeza de mentiras ese otro- entrelazó sus manos y miró sus ojos- tienes que creerme, él no es lo que dice ser, te está mintiendo linda- la puerta se escuchó abrirse y Diamante besó la frente de Marina desapareciendo – te espero en el lago hoy a las 12 am será nuestro secreto- susurró y desapareció por completo, por la puerta cruzó Clef, el cual tenía un aspecto nervioso más de la cuenta.

¿Estás bien Marina?-preguntó acercándose un poco, esta asintió y decidió omitir lo ocurrido, algo dentro de ella no quería delatar a Diamante….-

Continuará….


End file.
